


Wakanda Forever

by Laevateinn



Series: Aftermath of Infinity War [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Queen Shuri, Shuri is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: In which Shuri prepares to become the Queen of Wakanda, after the events of Infinity War





	Wakanda Forever

Chaos invaded Wakanda. Four days after the genocide, the country was still in shock. Parts of the cities were in ruins, thousands were dead. They had had to announce T’Challa’s death, and the need for someone else to take the lead of the country for a second time in less tan two years.

They only had had little time to mourn, but they couldn’t afford more. Wakanda needed a leading figure. Their people needed the reassurance that someone was there to guide them. They needed to rely on someone. It should have been T’Challa, not her. She wasn’t ready to do it. But she had to. For her people. They counted on her.

 

She looked outside the plane, toward the waterfalls, where her destiny was waiting. She wasn’t ready to become a queen, but she knew she wouldn’t be alone. Her umama and Okoye would be there, as well as the remainingmembers of the council. She had allies on the outside too : agent Ross, who she knew had survived, the Colonel Rhodes who publicly spoke the day after the tragedy, the remaining Avengers, some of which were still in Wakanda, helping around and resting. M’Baku also told her he would not challenge her, preferring to focus on his own people, but who liked her idea of rapprochement. 

 

It would be a hard time, certainly, but it was her duty. Her baba and brother would always be there in her heart, sharing their kindness and wisdom and accompanying her in this journey. They would never truly be gone.

They were now really close to the waterfalls, she could hear people chanting her name. She sighed then straightened herself.

The door opened and Shuri headed to her fate. Wakanda forever.


End file.
